Akumajo Maiko
by Lynn Cameron
Summary: slight AU that takes place in the future. When a girl suddenly gets the idea to seek out some magic she is in for a big surprise. Will she succeed in learning magic? Can she help others and do good deeds? Will she drag her friends into her magical life? Let's find out about her life and how her new adventure will change it.


Akumajo Maiko

Chapter One

Wait your a...

Witch!?

"Fuyutsuki! Manaka! I know you are not passing notes to one another during a lecture that you will be tested on tomorrow!" Hanae-Sensei shouts as she snatches a note from my hand. Opening it her normally pale face turns red with anger. "I see the two of you have an artistic side but unfortunately for you two this isn't art class." She gives the paper back to me. I look at it to see what Umeko added; The picture was drawn in two colors my parts in green ink while Umeko's where in blue. The newest part was a pointy blue witch hat atop Hanae-Sensei's head and some angry blue eyebrows. I try to stifle a giggle as I decide to give her a bubbling green cauldron to match her hat. Hanae-Sensei who is back at the front of the class gives me a glare before speaking.

"Well class seeing as how two of your classmates feel as if they already know the material of this subject lets have a pop quiz." She says with a cruel smile on her lips and laughter in her eyes as me and my classmates groan in disappointment. "Fuyutsuki you can pass out the quizzes." She says holding up a stack of papers. Sighing I get up and start passing out the papers.

 _'Oops where are my manners I am Fuyutsuki Maiko, the dancing child on a winters moon, at least that is what my name means. I am a girl age 8 born on June 12, I have type A blood, I play the Recorder, I love cheeseburgers, my favorite color is shamrock green, and my best friend is Manaka Umeko. Me and Umeko have been friends since Kindergarten and are currently in the same 4th grade class together only one month into the new school year and we have already gotten on our Sensei's bad side. I do believe that is a new record.'_

After passing out the quizzes I sit in my chair and wait for Sensei to tell us to begin. 'I don't think Hanae-Sensei is a mean person but she does have a bit of a short temper.' Hanae-Sensei has dark brown eyes and is a little short and thin with light brown hair up in a bun she is normally wearing a navy female business suit with a yellow top under the jacket and white heels. She finally has us start working on them and I try to focus on the quiz but my mind wanders.

 _'There is a Magic shop in town and I pass it every day on my way if their is a way for someone to become a witch? Casting spells, making potions, flying in the sky... and all that other magical stuff. If there is a way then the store owner is sure to know. Umeko is staying after school for a bit to play soccer with some classmates so I'll be by myself to take a look around and ask.'_

Finally able to focus on the quiz I answer the questions best I could and with only a few more left the school bell rings signaling the end of the day.

"It's alright if you didn't finish the quiz it will be graded as extra credit and nothing else hand them to me on your way out please." Hanae-Sensei says and goes stand by the door. Hearing this me and Umeko share a smile and a sigh of relief.

"So you change your mind and going to stay and watch a bit of the game?" Umeko asks me as we walk out of the classroom.

"Nah I think I'll do some window shopping on my way home. Be careful and have fun." I tell her and wave good bye as some of her sport buddies show up, she returns the wave before giving them her full attention.

Leaving the school I head into the downtown area where all the shops and restaurants are. As I head straight towards my destination I come to a stop in front of my favorite shop and look at the new display they have in the window. A well dressed female manikin is holding a violin and almost looks like she is playing it. To the manikin's right is a well dressed male manikin sitting in a chair and playing a cello. I want to become great at music both composing and playing but I still can't select one instrument to play. Right now the only instrument I like is the Recorder but it isn't a professional instrument it's just for kids. Sighing I walk away and eventually reach the Magic shop.

"Welcome to the Maho-do!" A bright and bubbly voice says as I walk in. The voice seems to belong to someone who is dressed quite like a witch. Her hair is up in two big buns that poke out from under a pointy pink witch hat, her eyes are a bright magenta color and she has fair skin. She is wearing a pink dress with frilly skirt and sleeves, each with two extra frill layers one dark one light, long dark pink gloves with rainbow beaded bracelets, and dark pink knee-high heeled boots. She also had a necklace with a pink bean shaped charm on it.

"Are you a-" I start to ask but she covers my mouth with one of her gloved hands.

"No silly I am not I'm just dressed as one cause it is fun and this shop is a magic shop after all so I might as well look the part." The pink witch says with a smile and a wink. "Now can I help you with anything?"

"Um... Well I was wondering if you had a book of spells." I tell her after getting her hand off me.

"Sorry no books just charms and accessories to help make your wishes come true." She says gesturing to everything in the shop.

"Well any charms for magical abilities?"

"Nope."

"How about accessories that give me telepathy?"

"Cool idea but no."

"Fine how about something to help guide me to my future?"

"I have some charms for that. Over here." She says and motions for me to follow her to a stand in the middle of the store. "So what type of future do you want? A future full of friends, an exciting future, a romantic future, a musical future?"

"Um... Is there one for a magical future?"

"I see someone is on a mission for magic. I don't have one specifically for magic but I think this one would help you the most." The lady says handing me a broach, the broach is a flower with seven petals each a different color. The first one is shamrock green, a burnt orange, a midnight blue, lemon yellow, a strawberry pink, a vivid violet, and a maroon red one was last. "If you buy it i'll give you half off."

"Deal." We go to the checkout and she bags it in a pale green bag with a white ribbon.

"Come back any time." She says as I leave the store. Once outside I unbag the broach and attach it to my jacket then throw away the bag.

' _She has to be a Witch. She just has to be but how do I get her to train me?'_

Looking back at the shop I get a crazy idea.

 _'If I hide in the back yard till she closes the shop I can confront her about it and demand her to teach me.'_

Smiling to myself I sneak over to the fence blocking off the back yard and climb over. Taking a look around her back yard I see a beautiful water fountain with crystal clear water pouring out, some strange plants one of them with what appears to be berries but is dead and another one with strange musical note shaped leaves in bright colors.

 _'What kind of plants are these? A witch plant?'_

There is also a huge tree with a bench made of marble wrapping around it and several colorful wind chimes hanging down from the lower branches. They where playing a wonderful melody thanks to the breeze blowing. There was also a white table with four chairs, a full length mirror attached to the fence, two book shelves with potted plants that seem to be growing well.

 _'I guess I'll have to hide behind the tree cause there are no other good hiding spots out here.'_

I sit down in the grass behind the tree so the pink lady can't spot me if she looks out here and take out my homework so I have something to do. After a bit I stop due to the fact I am unable to focus. Taking out my phone I look up the signs of a Witch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eye Catch

Tyty is shown molding some pale green clay, Rara is shown molding some reddish orange clay, Gigi is shown molding some blackish blue clay, Dodo is shown watching them.

Tyty finishes her mold and shows it to Dodo who nods her head in approval, Rara finishes her mold and shows it to Dodo who nods her head in approval, Gigi finishes her mold and shows it to Dodo who shakes her head in disappointment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finally finding a good artical I start to read.

' _ **A Witch's Profile:**_

 _ **Red eyes**_

 _ **Long gloves**_

 _ **Hates children**_

 _ **Mysterious**_

 _ **Pet cat'**_

There was other stuff but thinking back to meeting here she has three of the five maybe four but I still haven't seen a cat so maybe she isn't one.

'Meow...' I here from beside me. Turning my head and looking up a bit I see a tabby cat sitting on the bench staring at me.

 _'Or maybe she does have a cat and really is a Witch...'_

"Do you belong to the pink lady little tabby?" I ask as I put my phone away.

'Me-meow.' The tabby replies and almost looks as if she is smiling happily.

"I'll take that as a yes... so is she a witch? Are you her familiar? Can she teach me?" I ask seeking more answers from the cat.

'Hhiiissssss...' The tabby says before running back into the house/store.

"Wait!" I call after it and quickly put my homework in my bag before following the tabby.

"Dodo what's wrong girl?" I here the pink lady ask as I run through the back door. The tabby named Dodo growls and hisses when it notices me and jumps down while the pink lady gasps in horror.

"Admit it you are a WITCH!" I yell before she could stop me.

"Wha- No!" She yells fear etched onto her face as she fails her arms around and frowns. She is enveloped in a whitish pink light and shrinks down to a rather small size. When the light fades I see a bright light green frog with red bangs and a yellow music note beret and the necklace with the pink bean charm in the pink lady's place.

"Ah!" I say and run to the back door to escape but I am stopped by the tabby who is growling at me.

"Oh no you don't. You came to my shop looking for magic and now you are defiantly going to get it." The frog says hoping over to me.

"We even told you no but you still didn't listen." A new voice says. When I look for the voice I see a fairy floating at my eye level. Her hair is pink and in two buns like the witches, a pink leo with long sleeves and a white mess skirt, a pointy white hat, and a white gemstone about where her belly button would be.

"Ah!" I say taking a step or two back.

"Calm down! We aren't going to hurt you!" The fairy says getting rather angry.

"Bu-bu-but this wasn't suppose to happen. I just wanted to learn magic not turn someone into a frog!" I tell her.

"Dodo get me a teacup please. And you girl go get a chair." The frog demands.

"If she runs off don't blame me." The fairy says before flying off.

"Wait I though Dodo was the name of your cat." I say giving the frog a weird look.

"Take a seat then I will explain... actually if you could go lock the front door and turn the sign to closed please." She says and snaps her fingers drawing the curtains closed so no onlookers could see what happens inside. I nod my head and do as she asks and return with a chair to sit in. By this time Dodo had returned with a teacup which the frog was was now in and using it to fly.

"So... what happened?" I ask as I sit down and give them my attention.

"As you now know I am a witch well for a long time there was a curse that caused a witch to turn into a witch frog if they are ever found out by a human. About twenty years ago when I was a witch apprentice me and some others where able to get the witch who placed the curse to remove it but on one condition. The condition was that me and the others who helped convince her to remove it had to agree to still carry the curse. Which is why I turned into this when you called me a witch. Now The only way I can turn back is by training you how to be a Witch."

"But I though you said their was nothing here to give me magic." I say crossing my arms.

"Well what I said early was true cause none of my products can give you magic." The frog says.

"Okay fine." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh by the way I'm Majo Doremi and this is my fairy Dodo." The frog says introducing them. "And yes she is the cat you saw earlier all faries are able to turn into a cat once they are fully grown."

"I'm Maiko. Sorry for turning you into a witch frog but I promise to work real hard cause I'm really interested in magic!" I tell her.

"For how long?" Dodo asks.

"Um... that doesn't really matter." I tell her and look away.

"She probably just started looking into it today I saw her looking at an artical on her phone on how to identify a Witch." Dodo says crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at me.

"Either way she is all we got now it's starting to get late let's get you a tap and teach you the basics before it gets dark. Dodo we'll be outside can you get the Tap Cabinet please." Majo Doremi says and using her magic opens the door to the back yard and flies out in the teacup. I follow her outside to where the table and chairs are. I put my back pack in one of the chairs.

"Here ya go." Dodo says landing a small brown jewelry cabinet on the table.

"Alright Maiko open up the cabinet and grab a Tap." Majo Doremi says. I open the small door and see three 'Taps' flying around in a void like area. Reaching in I try catching one but they kept slipping out of my grasp until one eventually lets me catch it.

"Good. Now before you press anything let me explain you are now a witch apprentice and can only preform magic in your apprentice uniform. When you are transformed you will press a code onto your Tap to summon your wand and a different code to summon your broom. Now press the center button and put on the outfit before the music ends." Majo Doremi instructs.

"That is rather simple..." I say and press the center button. Music starts to play as the Tap rises into the air in a greenish white glow before spinning around and turning into a dress. The dress is mainly a shamrock green color with leaf like sleeves and skirt with darker green and lighter green leaflets, a hat is above the dress with the underside of the hat being light green a dark green band and a shamrock green for the main hat color. I quickly pull the dress down over my head struggling for just a moment before my head pokes out. Before I slip my arms through I feel my other clothes fade and feel earrings on my slipping my left hand through the arm hole as a ring of green music notes goes down my arm giving me a dark green glove with light green trim and a rainbow beaded bracelet. The same happens to my right arm then a matching ring goes around my legs and I get a pair of pointy witch boots that match my gloves color pattern. Just before the music can end I reach up and grab the hat pulling it down.

"Pretty Witch Maiko-chi!" I say doing a spin and ending in a pose with my hands on my hips.

When I'm done I notice Dodo and Majo Doremi laughing.

"Hey! I did what you asked!" I yell at the two.

"Sorry I'm not really laughing at you. It's just years ago I was an apprentice and that's how I ended my transformation. I'm really suprised you did that with out being told." Majo Doremi apologizes after she stops laughing.

"You where?" I ask.

"Another story for a different time now lets get you to practice a spell then Dodo can help you fly home. Now enter a four note code to summon your wand." Majo Doremi instructs.

'Green, purple, fushia, yellow.' I enter onto the Tap and in a burst of white green light pops out a wand. The wand is a clear glass tube full of small rainbow balls with a gold band and a fushia orb on both ends.

"That is called a Papaeto Pollon. Your spell is 'Pirala Popopal Manimanika Papaeto' Sing the spell while you wave your wand then say that you want it to do."

Holding the wand up in the air and spin around in a circle before spining the wand I sing, "Pirala Popopal Manimanika Papaeto." Then point the wand at the table and say, "Cheeseburger appear."

 _'I am so hungry mainly due to the fact I'm late for dinner.'_ I think to myself.

"Eep!" I say and set down my wand grabbing the burger to take a bite only to taste a puff of green smoke. "What gives?"

"Your magic doesn't last long due to the fact that you are a beginner. As you gain more experience the longer your spells will last. Now enter in a different code for your broom."

'Green, red, red, green.' I enter onto the Tap and in another blast of white green light pops out a broom.

"Cool so I can fly around where ever I want?" I ask looking at the broom.

"Well of course but you need to be careful that no one sees you cause if anyone finds out your secret you won't be able to continue your studies as a Witch." Dodo answers. "Now lets get you home before your family worries." I look at the sky and see that the sun is starting to set.

"Mom is going to kill me!" I yell and grab my bag before getting on the broom to fly off.

"Wait up!" Dodo yells as I spin around in the sky towards my home. She eventually catches up and helps straighten out the broom.

"Thanks Dodo." I say letting out a sigh.

"Hehe don't worry everyone has a hard time flying in the beginning."

"Thats good to hear. There's the apartment building I stay at with mom." I say pointing at the building.

"Let's land in a alley a bit away so you can de transform then walk home."

"Okay." I say nodding my head and landing in the alley Dodo pointed out. When I land Dodo flies up to the Tap and presses the center button causing the wand, broom, and uniform to dissapear. Taking a quick look I see I'm back to my normal clothes which consist of a shamrock green t-shirt, a white 3/4 sleeve jacket with light green pockets and buttons, a pair of denim shorts, and dark green tennis shoes. "If you or Majo Doremi feel the need to check in on me or want to stop by the apartment number is 151.

"Thanks and make sure you stop by tomorrow before school if you can't make it stop by after school." Dodo says before flying off I wave good bye and run to the apartment building I live at.


End file.
